minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Torto
'Torto '''is a villainous Tghat species that poses a huge threat to the Earth - yet doesn't show it. His nickname is "The Manipulator" due to his manipulating nature. He is viewed as evil, but has a personality somewhat like Atrox. Some people think that Torto is really a creature that came from a Tghat's Oblivion Timeline and was forced into Aero by a gang of Oblivion Creepers for an unknown purpose. History Torto was born discoloured - his parents abandoned him because they mistook it as a virus. Torto roamed alone, prefering to stay away from commotion and members of his own species. He lived that way for 14 years (Tghat age the exact same way as people, so if Torto was a human, he would be a 14 year old still) until something shook him for the rest of his life. A construction area started about a mile away from his area, but then it slowly moved over to his habitat. He was woken up by the sound of rumbling in the ground, and a giant crane was bowling over the trees. Torto tried to attack the crane, but it was made of metal and he could do nothing. He fled afterwards to a high peak, watching with a depressed mood as humans tore down his forest and didn't bother to replant any trees. The next day, Torto fled to a city area - the first discovery was roads. He crossed it before any cars came, unnoticed. He found an allyway and hid there in a cardboard box, rooting through the trash cans and fighting stray dogs and cats for any food, rotting or not. But one day, he was distracted by hunger and he crossed a wide road without bothering to check for cars. Before he got halfway, a drunk driver hit him in the shoulder, screeched to a hault, and flung Torto several yards away, knocking him out of consciousness. The driver didn't bother to move him out of the road and drove around him, the same with all the other cars that passed. He lay there for hours until an elderly woman drove in an mazda (a type of car) and stopped when she saw Torto lying smack in the middle of the road. "Oh my!" She exclaimed and picked Torto up, carrying him to the back seat of her car, and drove away. It was a long way from where she was going. Torto woke up about 15 minutes later with his shoulder broken. He had no idea where he was, but didn't bother to get up and check. The old woman was talking to herself while playing a classic station on the radio with pianos and violins. An hour later, the woman got to her home (she was known as Miss Elly) and helped Torto out of the car - as much as he hated it - and into her house. From there on, Torto lived with Miss Elly, at first resenting and hating her, but gradually grew more and more attatched. He started behaving like a dog, begging for food and watching old TV shows with Miss Elly. He would sleep on the couch at night, and get up early and wait for Miss Elly to get up and make him breakfast. Every day, whatever Miss Elly would do, Torto would try to copy. He learned to talk and Miss Elly read him big words from a dictionary so he would get smarter. Then, Torto would try to do the same. He learned how to make sandwiches, tie shoes, and a lot of other things that a normal human being could do. He grew a lot more advanced in thinking and preforming as the time passed, and Torto took it for granted that Miss Elly would stay there forever with him. Torto wasn't neccesarily considered "evil" or "manipulative" quite yet. He was rather kind and gentle with Miss Elly. As she got older, she had an increasingly difficult time to care for Torto, since he was still growing and maturing. After about six years, Miss Elly wove a scarf for Torto while signing it with her name - "Elly Bella", which was what Torto would call her. He loved the scarf and stared at himself in the old mirrors, posing like a star in Hollywood. However, one sad rainy dawn, Miss Elly didn't wake up to make breakfast. Her room was upstairs, and it was awfully quiet. Torto waited and waited for her to come down, until he decided to go up and see why she wasn't coming down. To his horror, Miss Elly wouldn't wake up. It took him about an hour to process what happened - Miss Elly must have died in her sleep. Torto was torn and mourned beside her bed, howling and weeping over her. Torto practically took over the house at that point - he sweeped, dusted, and did whatever he could that resembled Miss Elly's way of cleaning and caring for the house. However, there was several things he was not taught how to do - pay bills, buy groceries, and do pretty much anything that involved leaving the house on his own. When the absence of Miss Elly was noted by her neighbors, the police came by to see what was wrong. What they found was particularly surprising to them - Torto making himself another sandwich. The police ignored Torto and found Miss Elly in her room, and the whole thing was posted on the news. Torto had no idea what to do at the time, so he hid under the couch until the police left. The house was put up for sale, and a new family came by and soon bought it. Torto was unaware of this, and when the new family came in, he was asleep on the couch. They called pest control, and when the exterminators came, they said, "That's not a bug. That's just a Tghat." They threw Torto out of the house, much to his annoyance and against his will. He ran away, back to the allyways and returned to his old solitary life. But it wasn't quite the same without Miss Elly. Depression struck him down, and he wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. He stopped caring for himself and started sulking around and watching people walk down the sidewalks. He never got rid of his scarf, though. It was his only connection to Miss Elly - he was too attatched to her to give it up. However, about a year later (Torto is 18 now), Torto witnessed a robbery to a store nearby. When he saw the burglar, he started to follow him inside. The burglar didn't notice, though, and started taking all the cereal boxes. Torto carefully observed him, thinking that this was how Miss Elly shopped. He watched as the burglar left, and Torto stayed in the store and started taking everything that was there. However, a security camera caught him taking the items, and sirens went off. Torto, startled, tried to find a place to hide at but there was nowhere he could go. Police cars piled up around the driveway, and found Torto alone, shivering, and hunched over with a couple cereal boxes lying around him, otherwise untouched. "THAT'S what's been stealing things around here?" A policeman commented, and they burst out laughing. Torto hated to be laughed at. He stalked away when nobody was looking, taking a cereal box with him. He trudged away from the store, away from the city, away from humans. He passed his destroyed forest home, anger boiling inside of him. Filthy humans will never treat me badly again, he thought. Torto ran to a cave, enraged. He mercilessly slaughtered any monster that got in his way, making his way towards a dead end. He ate the contents of the cereal box and tore it to shreds of cardboard in his anger. He was furious with people - and he'd show them his burning ambition to take down all humans. While his mind closed up and grew darker by the passing day, he kept his scarf with him all the while. He was slowly tearing himself apart on the inside, knowing that he might never be able to take down the entire human population. However, one day a scientist entered the cave and found Torto sleeping with a bunch of creeper bones lying around him. The scientist took him to a lab while he was asleep and put him in a bedrock chamber to test his strength. Torto woke up soon afterwards and tried to escape from the chamber but failed. The scientists conducted rather painful tests to Torto, and he was in constant burning pain from them. He grew angrier by every passing second. One test that was conducted ended up being the last. It was for the scientist's amusement, seeing how long Torto could withstand a 60000 megawott jolt of consistant electricity produced from a small machine inside of the bedrock chamber. Torto howled and cried, wanting it to stop, until something went wrong in the test; the electricity was bumped up to human-wreaking power and instead of killing Torto, he ''absorbed ''it - becoming part electricity. His movements were quicker than human comprehension, and faster reaction speed out of any animal. He was able to break out of the chamber, and killed the scientists in .22 seconds flat. He destroyed almost every machine in the lab, until it exploded while Torto was a safe distance away. The electricity made his mind work a lot faster - he didn't even have time to understand how it was happening. But a dark, impulsive thought etched its way into his mind; ''You are strong enough now. ''Torto mutated not in physical appearance, but in physical abilities. After a mere couple of days, he could control, summon, and become lightning, move quicker than light, attack stronger than a Tdul, Mind-Meld in the blink of an eye, and manipulate lightning to do some of the world's most unexpected things. He was hungry for revenge...while forever recoiling and breaking down at the memories, mentions, and reminders of Miss Elly, the only human he truly loved as a friend and ally. Powers *'Mastered Electrokinesis -''' The power to move, create, and become electricity with your mind *'Advanced Mind-Melding - '''The ability to force fake memories into somebody else's mind or take away memories rather quickly *'Mastered Electrovocatus '- The ability to create and control beings entirely of electric forms with deity-like strength faster than the blink of an eye (name in Latin means "Electric Summoning") *'Telepathy '- The ability to talk through somebody's mind *Necropathy - To talk in an illegible language only understood by highly corrupted beings in their minds and other people with the ability to use Necropathy; other people without only hear gibberish and snarling when trying to listen, or nothing at all *'Mastered Manipulation '''- Similar to Corruption; the ability to make entities think that they must do something/ think that they are someone else, or think that they are the manipulator's servant with foreverlasting effects; is capable of applying to Derikas but is uncommon and not as successful as with lower tiers Category:Mob Variations Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Beings Involved in RoM